Ice age Ginger and Peahces to the rescue
by kperotti1
Summary: When Rose gets kidnapped by Lloyd, Peaches and Ginger and Valiant goes on a mission to save, but when Lloyd plans revange to kill Ginger and Rocky and make Rose suffer, Ginger will have to fight him back again.
1. Chapter 1- Once upon a snowy day

**HEY EVERYONE ON FANFICTION! I'M BACK ON MY OWN ACCOUNT. SOUNDS LIKE I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN. I'M NOT USING MY OTHER ACCOUNT BUT I'M DELETING THE EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS AND STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN. TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ON THAT, I'M SORRY BUT PLEASE REVIEW ON IT AGAIN WHEN I GET THE CHANCE. THIS IS WHAT WE BEEN WAITING FOR. LLOYDEER MADE GINGER'S WORST NIGHTMARE AND I REALLY LOVE IT AND GINGER AND ROCKY ARE MY FAVORITE. I WILL BE MAKING CHICKEN RUN TRUE LOVES ALSO AND ROSE IS THE DAUGHTER OF ROCK AND GINGER ALSO AND THEY WILL BE IN THE STORY. ENJOY THIS STORY AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Once upon a cold winter snowy day, 12 year old mammoth named Peaches woke up as all teens tend to do

every weekend after school ends for the week. She's on a thanksgiving break and she gets a break from school and

sports and stuff. She has hit high high high honors and she is an athelete and singer in choir and has good friends and

some bad friends that get detentions and iss but she knows right and wrong. Peaches inhaled the fresh air and said,

ahh. Let's have a good day today just like yesterday. Ok. Today, I gotta do a lot of things today. Gonna go to my friend's

house today, Going to get mom and dad a surprise that I made out of glass. Because it's their wedding anniversary in

5 days from now and wrap it up. And course Diego wants some stuff for a reason that he wouldn't tell me about.

Peaches was about to go to her dad as Ellie was walking as she saw Peaches and smiled and said, Morning Peaches. Hey

mom. Peaches said as Ellie lifts her up and puts her to a hug as Peaches hugs her mother back as Ellie added, Mommy

loves you honey. I love you more. Peaches said as Ellie added, I love you most. Then she kissed her daughter's forehead

as she puts Peaches down and asked, How's my baby girl doing today? Pretty awesome mommy. Peaches said as she

giggles as Ellie joins in. So what you're doing today? Ellie asked. Going to my friends for a little bit and I have a surprise

for you and dad for your wedding anniversary. I can't tell you. Peaches said as Ellie smirked, Are you sure? Can you tell

me? Then she started to tickle her daughter as Peaches laughed as she said, Mom! Mom! Stop it! That tickles! If I tell you

and dad, it will ruin the surprise! Then Ellie joined the laughter. Ellie smiled and asked, What time you're coming home?

At sunset mom. It's time for me to make my own decsions and I'm only 12 going to 13 soon. Peaches said as Ellie said,

Good girl. See you later and make sure you have breakfast before you go see your father. I'd be careful if I were you

with him. Cause he was yellng at Sid this morning for something that I don't even wanna know and it's too early for this.

Let me guess. Uncle Sid did something that dad didn't like. Of course. He either pull a prank on him or just made him

mad this morning. Peaches said as Ellie giggles, That's right honey. All right. Then Ellie left as Peaches goes to get

breakfast as Ellie yells, Make sure you eat veggies too! Peaches groans as Ellie added, Don't whine. Peaches got

breakfast as she ate apples, oranges, grapes, carrots, radishes, and other stuff. After Peaches ate, Peaches said, Ahhh.

What a beautiful day. Sun is out. Birds are singing. Not a cloud in the sky. SID! Manny yelled. And my dad is yelling at

uncle Sid. When will he learn? Peaches giggles as she makes her way to her dad.

* * *

**WELL, PEACHES HAS A WAY TO START THE MORNING**

**COURSE MANNY YELLING AT SID FOR SOMETHING.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2- At the huts

Chapter 2- At the huts

At the huts, Ginger walked out of her hut that she lives with all the huns and her husband, Rocky and their beautiful 5

year old daughter, Rose and her fahter, Fowler. Course Fowler still talks about his RAF days and enough to make Rose

fall asleep in no time. Ginger smiled at the island and the hill that she loves and walks on as everyone is enjoying the

freedom and away from the chicken farm and tweetys and course she loves at her home and course Nick and Fetcher

is some what crazy and still playing pranks on Fowler that he doesn't like and Ginger get annoyed about it. Ginger walks

to the water bowl and washes her face as Bunty came by and said, Hi Ginger. Ginger turns around and smiles at Bunty and adds, Hey

Bunty. How's your kids? So far so good. One of them was grounded for 3 days and she didn't speak to me for weeks and it's getting out

of control with that. What did your daughter do this time? Ginger asked as she dried her face with a towel. Well, She was kissing her

boyfriend in school and a teacher caught them and they got detention for it and I yelled at her and she yelled at me back and I had

enough of her attitude and punished her for 3 days, and she didn't bother talking to me ever since. It's been 5 months that she hasn't

talk or listened to me and only listened to her father and I had enough and my husband and I took her to Matt's mom house and she

had talk to her and she talked to her about what happened and she tells me I was being and pushy on her when I punished her and

always negative about it. I didn't think I came off negative about it and it's was stupid and ridicious about it. Bunty said as Ginger adds,

How old she is? She's 15 going to 16 soon. And Don't remind me. She's going through a phrase as all teens do nowadays. How's Rose

doing though? Bunty repiled. She's doing good. She hasn't got any trouble since she was 3. She didn't know better and now she does

and she calmed down a lot and she's a good girl. Course she'll talk back at Rocky for a reason. Ginger said as Bunty added, Enjoy her

as a little girl while you and Rocky can, It's gonna go fast then she's gonna hit teenage years and she'll be a lot of a challege to handle

and she will have a boyfriend one of these days soon. I will. But I'm not worry about it right now. I'll worry about it when she's 13 or

14. I know Rocky is gonna be a butthead at her a couple times when she's a teenager but right now, she's not. Ginger said as Bunty

added, At least I get a break from my kids, they're with their father, my husband, Matt. Where's Rose and Rocky? The playground.

Ginger said as Fowler walks by and said, Ahh. Ginger. There you are. My only daughter that I loved so and only child. I was looking

for Rose but she's nowwhere to be seen. She's at the playground father. Ginger said as she pointed to the direction. Oh right right then.

Fowler said as he walks off. Babs and Mac came by as they added, Hey girls. Enjoying this holiday Ginger? Babs asked. This is a holiday

all right. Every day one here is enjoying the freedom for the rest of our lifes. Ginger said as she smiles at Babs as she adds, How's your

kids doing? Pretty good. They think I'm crazy and also, they're at their sports at their school and trust me, they have a lot of energy

to keep them going. My kids, I swear, They got into projects and sports and such and they are soooooo busy all the time and course

all of them are straight A students. High honors all the time. Mac said as Ginger added as she giggles, Sounds like you two have your

hands full. I don't know what Rose is gonna do at school. She said something about cheerleading or something. Whatever she likes.

At least you have a thanksgiving break and we get to spend the time with each other as a family and enjoy this. We had the dinner

yesterday. Oh yeah. Wait til they go back to school. Babs said as Bunty added, Tell me about it. Agreed. Mac said as Ginger and the

others nodded. Ginger saw Rocky and Rose come home and Rose happily runs to her mother as she said, Hi Mommy! Hey sweetie.

Ginger said as she smiled and hugs her daughter and picks her up and holds her up and kisses her as Rose said, Mom. Grandpa and

everyone are watching. Let them watch. Ginger said as she giggles and tickles her daughter as Rose laughs and added, I'm gonna

get you! then she pounces on her mother and they fell as they laugh as Fowler said, All right. Let's not be roughhousing here. No one

does not need to get injuried here. Ok Grandpa. Rose said as Ginger added, Come on father. We're just having fun. Hey dollface. Rocky

said as he bows down and helps Ginger and Rose up and Ginger hugs Rocky as she said, Hey you. Then they kissed on lips as Rose and

her friends look away and Mac added, Don't be rude about it. This will happen to you guys one of these days. Good point. Rose said as

she scraches her head. Hey mommy. Can we play hide and seek? Rose asked as Ginger added, Does that mean I get to tickle you after

I found you? Anything. Rose said as she smiles at her mother and Ginger repiled. Sure sweetie. You're count. I'll hide. Rose repiled as

Ginger said and smiles, Ok. Ginger counted as Rose ran to hide. All right. Ready or not. Here I come. Ginger said as she went to search

for her little Rose. Rocky watched Ginger go to find Rose as he added, That never gets old. She's only 5 going to 6 soon. Enjoy her as

a kid while it lasts, Because it's gonna go fast. Then She'll be a teenager. Fowler said as Rocky added, You got that right. God knows

what teens go through and school and some other stuff.

* * *

**FOWLER AND BABS AND MAC HAS A POINT ABOUT KIDS GROWING UP REALLY FAST.**

**GINGER AND ROSE ARE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK.**

**SOUNDS LIKE BUNTY HAD A HARD TIME WITH HER DAUGHTER, NOW IT'S BETTER.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL GINGER FOUND ROSE?**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH PEACHES NOW?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3- Hole lead to Ginger

Chapter 3- Hole lead to Ginger

Meanwhile, Peaches goes to her dad as she said, Morning dad. Manny smiled at her and lifts her and said, Morning

Peaches. How's your sleep? Like a rock dad. Peaches repiled as they laughed as Manny said, Going to see Apples today?

Yep but not long though. Cause I have to pick up something for you and mom. It's a surprise and I can't tell you and

mom cause it will ruin the surprise. I won't be home till sundown. Peaches said as Manny added, As long as you get home

on time and safe and sound, you're good. See you later. Manny said as he puts Peaches down and pats her head and

Peaches runs off as she yelled, Bye dad! Be careful out there! Manny called as he walks and adds, Oh boy she makes me

nervous every day and time when she goes out. Will you relax? She's fine and she's growing up and you got to relax a

bit. Diego said as Manny added, Not like last time when she got kidnapped by Soto and his crew for no reason but we

killed him anyway. Let's not go there on that. I had a hard time going through that when we almost lost her and she was

hurt by him and his crew. Hey. Be gald she got out alive and safe and not dead yet. She needs to have time to grow up

and enjoy being a kid while it lasts because it's gonnna go fast. It did for us. and our parents were tough on us when we

were kids. and same with our grades in school but different and we were not even met yet when we were kids. Diego said

as Manny added, Were you the good kid in school? Nope. I was getting into lots of detentions and that's it. I did one

sport and that's football and choir and that's it. Kids start fights with me and I ended them and I get into trouble for it.

Diego said as he asked, Were you the good kid? Most part. But I got a cleaning detention at lunch for finishing the fight

and the other student got in trouble. He got Iss and detentions for it. I did do sports though. Football, Basketball and

baseball. I didn't wanna do wresting. Too much fighting for me. Manny said as Sid added, I agree with what Diego said

about you. You gotta relax a bit and let Peaches be herself. Now you got him talking into it Diego. Manny groaned.

Suddenly, Manny felt a tiny legs on him and yelped as he saw a spider that Crash and Eddie put it on him as they laugh

and Manny throws the spider and Diego kills it with his paw and Sid puts his hands on his hips as he yelled, Really? you

two are idiots! Yeah! Diego yelled as Manny said, Thank you Sid and Diego. Manny angrily yelled, You two did this! Get

down from there right now! You're gonna get us first. Eddie said as Manny started breaking every tree branch that he got

a hold of. How long do you think he's gonna take every single tree branch down to teach them a lesson? Sid asked as

Diego repiled, Til he either gives up or will get Ellie. Cood call. Not on my trunk. Ellie said sternly as Sid and Diego turned

and saw Ellie with an unimpressed look on her face as she walks to Manny and the twins as Sid asked, Do you think it's a

good idea to run now? In case, you know? Yeah good idea. Diego said as they walked away from the issue in case if Ellie

is gonna let the yeller out on the twins. Ellie stops Manny as she asked, What's the matter Manny? Your brothers put a

spider on me again. The 1000th time already this month. Manny said as Ellie yells, What the heck is wrong with you two?

Can you two ever grow up? We are and you can't stop us. Crash said as he and Eddie runs off. Ohhhh. What am I gonna

do with those two? Ellie groaned as Manny repiled, don't worry. I'm gonna get them to do something to do to not do this

again. I got ways to do this. My mom done this to me all the time when I make bad choices. ok then. Ellie said. In the

afternoon, Peaches was walking to Apples' house when suddently, AHHH! Peaches screams as she fells through a hole

that leads to the chicken run world that she doesn't know.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE MANNY IS BEING OVERPROTECTIVE AGAIN.**

**MANNY- I'M NOT. THAT'S WHAT DADS ARE SUPPOSTED TO BE.**

**ME- WELL, DEPENDS ON THE KIDS MANNY, YOU GOTTA RELAX.**

**MANNY- DON'T BE LIKE ELLIE AND SID AND DIEGO. PLEASE**

**ME- RELAX. PEACHES WILL BE FINE. SHE'S ONLY 12 GOING TO 13 SOON. WAIT TIL SHE'S 16.**

**MANNY- DON'T REMIND ME ON THAT.**

**SOUNDS LIKE ELLIE YELLED AT HER BROTHERS.**

**NOW PEACHES FELL IN THE HOLE THAT LEADS TO GINGER.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4-hide and seek

Chapter 4- Hide and seek

Rose was hiding in a bush as Ginger sings our, Oh where oh where can my little Rose be? I'm gonna tickle her when I

found her. Ginger keeps on looking as she looks in every bush as Rose snicked, mommy will never find me. He he he.

Soon, Rose heard a noise as she heard a scream as Peaches came down and almost crashed into Rose as Rose screams

and comes running out of the bush as Peaches cried, Wait! Wait! I didn't mean to scare you! Rose kept running as she

screams, Mommy mommy! Ginger heard the scream and lifts her daughter up as she asked in concerned, What's the

matter? There's something in the bush! It's trying to get me! Rose cried. Oh no he's not. Ginger said as she got angry

and puts her daughter down and grabs a sticks as she told Rose, Rose sweetie. I want you to get behind me. Rose

nodded as she did as she was told. Ginger yelled angrily, ALL RIGHT! SHOUW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW OR ELSE, I WILL

COME IN THERE AND KILL YOU WITH A STICK! Soon Peaches comes out as she said, I'm very sorry miss. I didn't know

she was your daughter. I'm not from this world. I'm from the ice age. I feel in this hole and it lead me here. I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to scare your daughter. I'm not like that at all. I was not planning to scare anyone at all. I don't even do

that. Ginger cooled her angrier down as she smiles at her and said, I'm gald to hear that. I'm sorry I misjugded you. My

name's Ginger Rodes and this is my daughter, Rose. Nice to meet you. I'm Peaches. Peaches said as they shake hands

and Ginger said, So where you're from again? The ice age. It's covered in ice and snow and I have a big family. My

parents, no siblings, my 4 uncles. Peaches said as Ginger added, Really? I got my husband and my father and my only

daughter and all of my friends. So tell me, How long have you live in this island? Peaches asked. We lived for years since

we escaped from the tweetys farm. Years ago before Rose came a long, I kept on planning on making plans for escape

attempt and I always get caught and put in the coal bin. Peaches gasped as she added, That's horrible. There's more.

Ginger said as she conitnued, I met Rocky, my husband and Rose's father, and he helped us and I got kidnapped and put

in the chicken pie machine but I destoryed it and so did Rocky and we make a crate and made our escape and here we

are. Safe and sound and away from the tweetys. Nice. A lot better than that old place. Peaches repiled as Ginger said,

I know and then 3 years later, we had another problem, Lloyd wanted Rocky back to the circus and I refuse to let him

take my husband so Nick and Fetcher and I set off in London to get the jewels that he wanted but then, I got caught by

and got taken to the vet but I escaped and Lloyd captured me and I fight him and was able to kill him. God

knows where the heck he is now but I'm gonna agree to this right now that he will not find me here ever again. That's

good. I was afraid that he killed you. Not happening. If I ever seen him, I'll kill him for you. Peaches said as Ginger adds,

Thanks Peaches. I don't wanna go near him. He's mean. Rose said as Ginger lifts her up and holds her and said, You

don't have to. If you're in a situation like that Rose, Don't ever talk to them. Ok mommy. Rose said as Ginger added as

she smiles, That's my girl. Anyway, It happened to me on time when I got kidnapped by Soto and his crew couple

months ago and we killed him and I got back to my family after that. Peaches said as Ginger added, What did they want

from you? Revange. Peaches said as Ginger's eyes went up and added, I hope that doesn't happen to us when Lloyd does

this to us. I'm praying not. Let's not think about. Rose said. Peaches, You gotta meet the group. Come on. Ginger said as

Peaches said, Ok. Peaches said as they went to go to the group.

* * *

**PEACHES MET GINGER AND ROSE**

**NOW SHE'S GONNA MEET THE GROUP OF GINGER'S.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5- Meeting the group

Chapter 5- Meeting the group

Peaches, Ginger, and Rose got home as Rose happily runs to her father as she said, Hi Daddy! Hi sweetie! How's daddy's

favorite girl? Rocky cooed as they hugged and course Rocky sneezed but does it away from Rose as she said, Bless you.

Thank you. Rocky said as he turns around and saw Ginger and Peaches coming as he said, Hey Dollface! Hey you. Ginger

smiled at him and they kissed on lips as Fowler, Babs, Mac and Bunty comes over as Bunty asked, Who the heck is she?

Bunty. Really? Ginger repiled as Bunty goes, What? I was just asking because I never seen her before. Peaches, Meet

the group, This is Bunty, Babs, Mac, and my father, Fowler, and my husband, Rocky. Ginger said as Peaches added, Nice

to meet you all. Then they shake hands with everyone as Bunty added, Nice to meet you Peaches. Nice name by the way.

Don't mess with me. Yes Ma am. I don't plan on messing with you at all. Peaches said as Bunty added, That's good

because I will kick someone's butt if they dare mess with me. That's what my mom says all the time. Peaches repiled as

Babs comes by and said, Nice to meet you Peaches. Are you on holiday? Peaches laugh as she said. Nope. I'm not here

for a holiday. Thanksgiving was yesterday. That's right. Ok then. Babs said. Mac said, Nice to meet you Peach or Peaches.

Doesn't matter. Peach or Peaches or Peachie. I get that a lot. Peaches said. Nice to meet you and see you solder. Back in

my RAF days, we always call the new member that we meet a solder. Fowler said as Peaches salutes and said, Yes sir.

Fowler salutes back as Bunty asked, So what bring you here? How did you get here? I fell in the hole that leads to here

and I accidentally scared Rose in the bush and Ginger got angry at me and I apologized and she apologized for misjudged

and we met each other and moved on. Peaches said as Babs added, Ginger, You gotta go easy on your temper. Well, I

didn't know who she was. I wasn't sure if it was Lloyd again or someone else. Ginger exclaimed as Rocky added as he

puts his arms around Ginger, Take it easy. It was a mis understanding. It's a good. It's done, it's over, move on with our

day. Good point. Ginger said. Where are you from? Bunty asked as Peaches repiled, I'm from the ice age. Everyone said

ohhhhhhhhhhh. Do you have a big family up there? Mac asked as Peaches said, Yes. My parents and 4 uncles. 3

mammoths, 1 sloth, 1 sabre teeth tigger and 2 possoms. Wow. Is the sabre teeth tigger nice? Ginger asked. Yes he is

but he hunts and sometimes he doesn't like it when Uncle Crash and Eddie play pranks on him and he chases them and

I looked at Uncle Sid like, Jeez. When will they learn? Peaches said as Rose giggled with her friends as Ginger cleared her

thoart as Rose said, Sorry mommmy. Ginger smiled at her daughter as Peaches added, Also, my dad is very strict and

overprotective at times, depending on what's up or what mood he's in and sometimes he will get very angry very fast

and yes, he does yell at my uncles for a lot of reasons. Sounds like you Fowler. Ginger smirked as Fowler looked at her

with a unimpressed look as he goes, Don't you dare bring that up Ginger. You know as a teenager, they get very nasty

very quick and very studdborn. Sorry. Ginger said as Fowler smiles at her as Peaches added, That's my story. Nice.

Mac said. I did explain to her about the time that we went through when we escaped from the farm. Ginger said as

Peaches said, It was horrible for what the tweetys did to you. If that happened to both of us and my family, I would

beat them into the middle of next week. Babs and Bunty laughed as Fowler yowled, Quiet there. Quiet I say! Enough of

foolness with the laughing. Back in my RAF days, We never laughed at someone who makes the comments that has

been said. Fowler, What is the RAF? Peaches asked. Royal Air Forces. Fowler said as he added, Do you know the pigeon

named Valiant? Yes I do. I helped with the misssion couple months ago. Peaches said as Ginger added, That's good that

you know cause we know him since we got freedom on this Island. That's good. Peaches said. All right. Let us give you

a grand tour Peaches. Rocky said as Ginger added, Yeah. Come on. Ok. Peaches said as she follows them to the tour as

they showed everything that we do and where they go.

* * *

**PEACHES MET THE GROUP AND ABOUT TO GIVE HER A GRAND TOUR.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6- Friends

Chapter 6- Friends

At the tree house, Apples, Ryan, and Lulu were waiting for Peaches to show up but she hasn't arrive all morning and

they're wondering what's taking her so long for her to get to the treehouse to have a meeting. Apples said, We should

try to find her around the island. Good that you have there Apples. Lulu said as Ryan added, Hope she doesn't get lost.

Shut up pea brian and let's go! Apples said as he, Lulu and Ryan got up and search for their friend. Lulu went to the

caves and asked every mammals if they have seen Peaches. Ryan, course, went to the tunnels and same thing on what

Lulu's doing but he gotten beaten up and bitten by bugs as he asked, and Apples went a long looking. Ryan, Lulu, and

Apples went to Max's house as Apples asked, Have you seen Peaches? We can't find her anywhere. Lulu cried as Ryan

added, We looked everywhere, Tunnels, Caves, everywhere! Have you reported it to her mom? Max asked as. We're

about to tell her but we came to you first. Lulu said. Come on! Max said as he and the others goes to Ellie.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE HER FRIENDS KNOW NOW.**

**SORRY THIS IS SHORT**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY REPORT TO ELLIE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7-Reporting

Chapter 7- Reporting

Meanwhile, Ellie was walking around as she called, Peaches? Peaches? Where are you? Peaches? Your daddy wants you

home. Peaches? Sweetie? Where are you? Peaches? Suddenly, Apples, Lulu, Ryan and Max got to Ellie as she asked, Hey

kids. Have you seen Peaches? I can't find her anywhere. Us either. We can't find her either! Apples said as Lulu added,

We looked over the island and she's nowhere to be seen. Here in a flash and gone without a trace. Ryan repiled as Apples

snapped, Shut up Ryan! What's all the yelling about? Lily, Apples' mother asked as Ellie said, I can't find my daughter,

Peaches and neither can Lulu, Ryan and Apples. Ok then. I'll be happy to help you find her after I have a chat with Apples

about telling someone to shut up is not nice. Lily said as she looks at her son sternly as Apples walks away in shame

from everyone as he said, I'll see you guys later. Then he and his mom went home as Lulu asked, Does know

about this? No, But I'm gonna let him know. Thanks guys. Then Ellie left to tell Manny what happened.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE ELLIE IS NOW CONCERNED ABOUT HER DAUGHTER.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**HOW WILL MANNY REACT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8-Worries

Chapter 8- Worries

Back at the herd, Manny was helping Sid get Apples, Oranges from the trees as Crash and Eddie were setting up some

vines on the trees to hang up for water to shower as the bucket was filled with water as Manny said, Be careful with the

water, we don't want to have another water accident with Diego like last time. Oh yeah. Diego chased us last time and

we almost become possom on the cab for him. Crash said as Eddie added, Don't remind me on that. I couldn't sit for a

month with Ellie smacked us like last 3 months. Suddenly, Diegon leaps on Sid as he screams, AHHHHHH! DON"T EAT

ME! Manny yelled, Diego! Sorry about that. Thought you were someone else. Diego repiled as Sid adedd, Stupid. Hey.

Manny said sternly as he was not impressed with what Sid said to Diego. Sorry. Sid said as Diego warned, You better

watch how you speak to me. Suddenly, Ellie cried, Manny! Then she trips and Crash accidentally released the vine and

the bucket of water land on Ellie. Manny gasped and runs to Ellie and helps her up and drys her off as he asked, You're

ok? Yes I'm fine. Ellie said as she and Manny looked at Crash and Eddie sternly as Eddie protests, It wasn't me this time!

Ohhh. I'll deal with you later Crash. Have you seen Peaches? I can't find her anywhere. Her friends told me that she

wasn't with them. Oh god. Don't even tell me she's missing again. She got kidnapped last month by Soto and his crew

and it took 5 weeks to get her back alive. We gotta find her. I haven't seen her since this morning. Come on. Manny

said as he and Ellie started the search and Sid, Diego, and the twins started the search in the different directions.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THE WHOLE HERD IS WORRIED ABOUT PEACHES.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?**

**WHAT IS LLOYD IS PLANNING NOW?**

**WILL THEY FIND WHERE PEACHES IS NOW?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9-Lloyd

Chapter 9- Lloyd

Meanwhile at the island where Ginger fight off Lloyd and won the fight against him by scraching him with her glass that

he had with him when he tried to kill Ginger, Lloyd came out of nowhere out of the bush as he growls, You're dead meat when I found

you and Rocky and you stupid brat too! I'll build a lair so I can plan some poison to kill Rocky and Fox. Then he started to find wood,

leaves to build his secert lair and he started to building his liar as he had some wood, ropes, poles and some other stuff and course

spiders to collect venom from them to poison and kill Ginger. When he got all set up and ready to make the poison to kill, he made a

list to get and also he filled his bag with stuff, ropes, cloths, knifes, weapons, lighter and other stuff. Lloyd check his list as he looked

at everything as he's got everything that he needs to bring with him. He grabbed his bag and left as he got on the boat and rowed to

the field which is 200 miles from his lair and he had kept on going til he gets there at night. When he got to the field, he hides in a

bush as he evilly said, Soon Fox, You will die and so will your Rocky and I will make your brat suffer.

* * *

**YIKES! HE GOT TO THE ISLAND!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10-Kidnapped!

Chapter 10-Kidnapped! **NEW FLASH! I WILL STILL CONTINUE ON THIS STORY BUT SOME HOW JV TENNIS STILL HAS PRACTICE THAT IS NOT DONE YET BUT I WILL CONTINUE ON THIS STORY AND I GOT A FEELING THAT TENNIS PRACTICE IS NOT GONNA BE DONE TIL NOVEMBER. IN THE MEAN TIME, ENOJY THIS!**

* * *

Soon at night, Peaches and Rose was talking as they walked to Ginger and Rocky as Ginger told Rose, Honey, why don't

you show Peaches the playground before she leaves? Ok mommy. Rose said as she and Peaches went to see the

playground. Rocky puts his arm around Ginger as he said, Look at her. Seeing her happy and smiling every day just

brightens my day and plus, more freedom away from the old one. Well, we move away from it cause knows

where we are and we moved away from there cause we knew she's gonna get us again. Ginger said as Bunty added, We

don't have to worry about that anymore now. We got a lot more freedom and it's good to be fly and my kids will not

survive that farm and some of the hens got killed before we even got to the farm to save the others. Don't even remind

me on that one. She tried to get Rose and that's not happening here. She killed my mother and I'm not gonna let her

kill our only daughter. Ginger said as she makes a fist and punches her fist into her hand as Rocky calms her, Relax.

She's not gonna get us. If she does, I'm gonna kill for killing my mother and hurting our family. Ginger said

as Babs added, But you're not a violet hen though. I will once Rose hits high school. Ginger added. Have you thought of

having another child? Mac asked as Ginger said, Yes. If we have another child, For a son, Gary or Rocky, for a daughter,

Giovanna or Rachael. Nice. Mac said as Rocky added, I don't think it matters what 2nd child we get. No it doesn't. Ginger

said as Fowler added as he walks by, Did I hear you say you two are planning a 2nd child later? Yes you did Fowler.

Ginger said as Fowler added, Oh right right then. Then he walks away. Meanwhile, Rose and Peaches walks to the

playground as Rose said as she points, That's the playground. Let's head home. I don't want mommy and daddy to be

worried. Ok then. I gotta home as soon as we get back. Peaches said. Sudddenly, Lloyd came out of nowhere and grabs

Rose said as she screams and Peaches screams, ROSE! Ginder heard the screams from her hut as

she cried, OH no! Rose! Oh God! Come on! Rocky cried. Ginger and Rocky ran out of their hut as Fowler, Bunty, Mac,

Babs, Nick and Fetcher followed as Fowler yowled, SOMEONE BETTER NOT TOUCH MY GRANDDAUGHTER OR ELSE I WILL

KILL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEK! As they got there, Let go of her! Peaches cried as she bit Lloyd in the hand as

Lloyd took a piece of glass and cuts Peaches on her trunk as she groans in pain as Ginger yelled, Peaches! No! Stay or

the brat dies! Lloyd yelled as Rocky yelled angrily, LET GO OF OUR DAUGHTER! LET HER GO YOU BACKSTABBING

MURDER! Fowler yelled as Lloyd said, No way! You have 10 days to give me the jewels that was lost to the wolfs since I

lost the war against Fox. IT"S GINGER! G-I-N-G-E-R! GINGER! It's not Fox you stupid bastard! Ginger growled angrily

as she warns, If you dare hurt our daugther, I WILL KILL YOU STUPID BASTARD! Ginger screamed angrily at the last that

was said as Rose, who is tied and mouth tapped shut screamed through as Lloyd evilly said, You'll never see your child

again! Rose screamed mumbles, MOMMY! Soon Lloyd carries Rose as Rose struggles to get free but it's doesn't work and

Lloyd rows away fast as Ginger screamed as she runs after them as Rocky tries to hold her back from killing but loses

grip and ends up running after her. Ginger screamed, NO! STOP! But it was too late. Lloyd had kidnapped Rose, Ginger

lost her daughter now. First her mother and now her daughter and it got a lot worse on her. Ginger fell on her knees and

begin to sob helplessly as Rocky rushed to her and helps her up and comforts her and he looked at the sea as he has

tears in his eyes as anger got to him as he and Ginger started back to the huts. Peaches was injured due of the cut that

was made by Lloyd and Mac, Bunty, and Babs were also heading back as Fowler said, Ok. Meeting now when we get

back. Then they went back to the huts as Peaches went to Mac for first aid.

* * *

**OH NO! ROSE GOT KIDNAPPED!**

**PEACHES IS INJURED AS WELL.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE MEETING?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11-Meeting

Chapter 11- Meeting

After Lloyd kidnapped Rose, Fowler called a meeting as he said, All right everyone, We called this emergeny meeting

because my granddaughter got kidnapped by Lloyd. Apparently, I know what he is looking and wanting for. Revange.

Oh no. I don't like the sound of this. What do we do? Mac said as Bunty added, I would've beat him up for what he did

to us and threaten us and kidnapping Rose and rowed off like that. He's not on holiday either. Babs said as Bunty yelled,

Will you shut up about the holiday stuff already?! Make me! Babs cried as she pushed Bunty as the other hens catches

Bunty from falling as Bunty yelled, Dont push me you dumb hen! Then they started to fight as they rolled in the mud and

the kids that's Bunty's kids are now teens and course another set of chicks watched her as one of the teens ssaid, I can

see why oour mom is a fighter when it comes to bad stuff. Quiet! Quiet I say! Fowler hollered as Bunty and Babs stopped

fighting. Soon Peaches came out of the nurse as she asked, Where's Ginger? She's in her hut. Babs said.

* * *

**OH DEAR! **

**BUNTY AND BABS WERE FIGHITNG. REALLY?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12-Set off

Chapter 12-Set out

When Peaches got her trunk wrapped in a cast because she got stabbed by Lloyd, trying to save Rose, She has 3 stitches

on her trunk and she has got to the group of hens that were having a meeting about what happened. When Peaches got

to the group, she asked, Where's Ginger and Rocky at? They're in their hut. Fowler said as Peaches repiled, Thanks. Then

she walks to the hut as Babs asked, Do you think we'll come up with a way to save Rose? Oh Heck yeah and when we

save Rose, I'll beat Lloyd in the middle of next week. And I'll make sure he's never comes back alive. Bunty said sternly

as Fowler added, Only strongest hens can. Not us though. We could try. Don't start that, We're gonna find him and kill

him like or... Then Fowler yelled, Shut up! Make me! Bunty snapped. Oh man. Here we go again. Mac said as Babs and

Nick and Fetcher shook their hands. I wonder if they're gonna set off tonight to get Rose back? Fetcher asked as Nick

added, I think we better get the boat ready just in case. All right come on. Fetcher said as they went to get the boat

ready. When Peaches got to their hut, she had tears in her eyes as she tries to fight not showing it but since she didn't

save Rose, she s so upset about this. She slid the door up and went in and slid the door down as Rocky hugs Ginger as

Peaches sat down on the ground with her head down of shame. Ginger sobbed very hard as Peaches had tears in her

eyes as she said, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him from taking her. It's not your fault. Ginger sobbed as Rocky added, You

did what you could and got stabbed by his weapon. If only we can go to London and save her and defect Lloyd once and

for all. Peaches added. Peaches! That's it! Ginger cried as she got up and goes to her and hugs her and said, That's what

we'll do. We need to bring stuff with us to get through and also, if we start setting off now, it'll take one day to get there

and we'll be there by morning. Peaches said as Ginger smiles and repiled, I like that. But wait a mintue, do you have

school soon? Yes, in 2 weeks. We gotta move it or lose it if we wanna get there and save Rose and kill Lloyd for what he

did to us and Rose. Peaches said as Ginger added, That's what we do. We'll set off tonight. Let's gather our stuff and get

the boat ready and set off! Nick and Fetcher came by as Nick said, No need to get the boat ready because we did it for

you and Peaches. Excellent. Nice job gentleman. Now I want you guys to stay here til Peaches and I get back with Rose

safe and unharmed. Ginger said as Rocky, in concered touches her shoulders as he said, but honey. This is a dangerous

mission. I don't want you to get hurt or same with Peaches. You saw what happen to her trunk. Rocky, honey,

everything's gonna be fine. I'll be careful and so will Peaches. Ginger said as she calms her husband as Rocky repiled, Ok

then. In case, I better pack some food for you two. Then he went to do that as Peaches said, he didn't have to do that.

We're not gonna be gone that long. That's true because we are not getting the jewels for Lloyd for him to keep for him

self. Ginger said as Rocky came back with a bag full of food and gave it to Ginger as Ginger said, Thanks honey. Let's

move! At the lake, Ginger and Peaches set up the boat and everyone was watching as Fowler came to Peaches and he

said, Be cafeful out there soider. I won't rest til we get Rose home. Peaches said as she salutes and so does Fowler

salutes as he added, That's a good lad. Ginger came to Rocky as they hugged and they kissed on lips as Rocky said,

careful out there. We will. Ginger said. The she leaned in Rocky's ear as she whrispered, If we're not back in 3 days,

come out and find us. Rocky nodded in agreement as they broke apart the hug and Ginger and Peaches got on the boat

and they set sail for London. They said their goodbyes to everyone and Rocky was so worried about his Ginger as he

said softy to himself, Don't worry. I'll find you and Peaches in 3 days. Then he went back in his hut.

* * *

**POOR GINGER. MISSES HER DAUGHTER**

**ROCKY'S WORRIED ABOUT GINGER'S AND ROSE AND PEACHES'S SAFETY**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13-Search Party

Chapter 13- Search Party

Meanwhile, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, and the twins, Crash and Eddie were trying to find Peaches, Ellie and Manny traveled

far to look for Peaches as Sid was with the others. Ellie was looking in trees as Manny was looking in bushes as Ellie

added in concerned, I hope she's not kidnapped or worse. Don't think about it. I get very nervous just to be thinking

about it and I get upset and very angry. Manny said as they continue on the search to find their only daughter.

Meanwhile, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie was looking for Peaches in the trees as Sid was looking in every bush and Diego

smelled the scent but couldn't get the scent of Peaches. He got closer, He discovered a hole that Peaches had fall into

that leads the chicken run which the herd does not know about as Sid, Crash and Eddie discovered it as well, Crash

asked, Do you think Peaches fell in there? Let's hope not! Manny will have a cow! He'll get to the point that he will

scream and same with Ellie. Sid said as Diego added, It's gonna about 2 weeks to get to where Ellie and Manny are. Let's

go tell them. Then they left to tell Ellie and Manny about the hole.

* * *

**LOOKS LIKE THEY DISCOVERED A HOLE.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14-Lloyd's lair

It's been two days since Rose is kidnapped by Lloyd, Rose is locked in a cage as she angrily stares at Lloyd as she was

sitting on the floor. Lloyd was making a lot of things ready for to get in the woods to make his posions to kill Ginger as

he checked the list and puts it in his pocket but it's hanging out of it's pocket. Rose saw it and decides to go for her hat

because she has a string and a hook in there but when Lloyd turns to her, she puts her hands on her head as Lloyd said

evilly, All right, I'm gonna all day til night. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone and when I come back, You better be

talking to me on where the jewels are when I get back. Then he left as his list fell out of his pocket after he's gone, Rose

puts her hands down as she saw Lloyd out the window as he was talking to the falcons, All right listen. I'm gonna get the

stuff that I need, You're on guard on that brat til I get back. Then he left as Rose went for the drat gun in her hat as she

softy growled, Not on my watch. Then she aims for the butts of the falcons as she blows on the top of the mouth of the

gun and shoots the drat and puts two falcons to sleep for a whole day. Rsoe takes action as she reaches in her hat to get

a string and hook and ties the hook tighty and throws it to get the list and pulls the list to her to the cage as she saws it,

she was shocked as she sees what's on that list. She said to herself, I gotta get out of here and warn mommy but how?

But then she saw the lock and her hook and she added, Maybe I can pick the lock. Better start now. Then she started

picking the lock as she wasn't gonna stop til she escapes from Lloyd and his lair.

* * *

**LOOKS LIKE SHE SAW WHAT WAS ON THAT LIST.**

**ROSE IS NOW PICKING THE LOCK WHILE THE FALCONS ARE SLEEPING**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15-London

Chapter 15-London

When Peaches and Ginger got to London and course it took them two days to get there cause of the storm, Ok next time

when we set out like that, we don't pabble during the storm, we almost got killed by lighting and that was the worst

attempt. Ginger said as Peaches added, Good call. Ginger and Peaches got off the boat as she added, we need to hide the

boat so Lloyd doesn't think that we're here to save my daugther Rose. No problem. We'll take down the sail and cover it

and tie it down. Peaches said as Ginger added, Will do. Then they took down the sail and covered the boat and tied it

down tighty as Ginger took out her map that Nick and Fetcher drew cause they know where Lloyd's lair is. Ok. We gotta

start now. It's gonna take two days to get there. If we start now, We'll get there by morning tomorrow. Ginger said as

Peaches added, Will do. Let's move it! Then they started on the trail as they heard a sound. HELLO! It was Valiant as he

flys down as Ginger and Peaches cried, Valiant! Then Valiant lands safety as Ginger added, Valiant! Long time no see!

What you're doing here? It's been years. I had 10 missions to do and now I have to help you save Rose. I got a message

about Lloyd and the falcons from Monty and I got a feeling they're planning something bad. (**IF YOU READ PEACHES **

**MEETS VALIANT, YOU'LL SEE WHY HE'S HELPING GINGER AND PEACHES, IF YOU HAVE NOT, CHECK IT OUT)**

How did you get the message Valiant? Peaches asked. Well, Monty told me about what happened and he sent me on a

mission to help you guys. We birds know everything and he gave me this to give to Peaches. The wings. Valiant said as

he puts it on Peaches's back as Peaches asked, Will I be flying more often in this mission? Yes and You'll give Ginger a

ride there cause she can't fly. Valiant said as Ginger added, Thanks Valiant. Ok, What was the problem when Lloyd got

to your island? Valiant asked as Ginger said, Rose got kidnapped by Lloyd two days ago and we need to save her and

fast before he makes her suffer and I don't want that happening to her. Don't worry. I know someone who can. My cousin

Vinny. Follow me. Valiant said. Then they followed Valiant to his cousin's place.

* * *

**LOOKS LIKE VALIANT IS HELPING GINGER AND PEACHES SAVE ROSE FROM LLOYD**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16-Favors

Chapter 16-Favors

When Valiant, Peaches and Ginger got to Vinny's place, Vinny was making a hat made of jewels that he made for years

as Valiant repiled, Hi Vinny! Vinny turned around as he goes, Valiant my old cousin! What's up? It's been a while. Vinny,

these are my friends, Peaches Mammoston Mammoth and Ginger Rhodes. Vailant said as Vinny added, Nice to meet you

two. I'm Vinny. What can I do for you three today? My 5 year old daughter, Rose got captured by Lloyd and we want her

back from Lloyd but we need to get to the tweety's house in case Rose escapes from Lloyd on her own. She is a very

headstrong and very determined daughter that I have and she plans ahead. She comes up with plans that are good and

we gotta find Lloyd's lair in case if she has not escaped from Lloyd yet. Ginger said as Peaches added, We need to get

Rose fast before Lloyd kills her or us or Rocky. Oh dear. This is a very serious situlation. Vinny said as Valiant added, And

I got the message about it and Monty send me out to help Peaches and Ginger. And Peaches, you still have the wings on

you when you fly? Yes I have but I haven't use them because I don't want my friends to know about this. And Valiant

put new wings on me. Peaches said as Valiant added, Can you test it? Peaches runs and flys to the tree and back as

Ginger added, Nice. We're good. Peaches said as Vinny added, I need a ruby. Can you find it? Yes we can. I know a

place. Follow me. Ginger said.

* * *

**LOOKS LIKE THEY MET VINNY ALREADY. **

**NOW THEY NEED TO FIND A RUBY.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL THEY GET OFF THE RUBY?**

**WILL ROSE BE SAVED?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17-Getting jewels and follow

Chapter 17-Getting jewels and follow the path

Ginger, Valiant, and Peaches got to the jewelry store as Peaches asked, What is this place? The jewelry store. Ginger said

as she smiles at Peaches as Valiant added, all right. We gotta hurry. And find the ruby. But how do we get in? Peaches

asked as Valiant added, We can't just break in. People will think there's a robbery. Hey. What's that? Peaches asked as

she spotted a ruby on the ground as Ginger added, That was easy. Come on. Then she and the others went back to

Vinny. When they got to Vinny, Ginger gave Vinny the ruby that he needed as he puts the hat together as he repiled, Ah.

That is excellent. Thank you so much for this. No problem. Peaches said as Ginger added, Now can you help us? Yes. I

made a shortcut that Lloyd doesn't know and it's only 75 miles from here. There's no time to lose and when you fight

Lloyd, Take this. This is enough to knock Lloyd off a cliff or whatever he falls on. The he gives the smell of garlic to

Peaches as she puts it in her bag. Ok good. Let's move! Ginger said as she and the other ran as Vinny yells, Good luck!

Now we know what to do. How do I get up his nose? Ginger asked as Peaches added, Just shove it up there and knock

him out off the cliff. That's true. Valiant said. When they got to Lloyd's lair, They hid in the deepest bush as they saw the

falcons waking up as Ginger added, Oh shoot. This is not good. We need to knock them out again. Keep quiet. I see Lloyd

now. He is coming about 50 feet. Peaches said.

* * *

**THEY GOT TO LLOYD'S LAIR BUT THEY HID IN THE BUSH. **

**LLOYD IS ABOUT 50 FEET AWAY FROM HIS LAIR.**

**NOW THE FALCONS ARE WAKING BUT GINGER IS GONNA KNOCK THEM OUT AGAIN.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL ROSE ESCAPED?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18-Escape

Chapter 18-Escape

Back at the lair, Rose picks the lock with her hook as she got the lock to unlock and got out of the cage as she takes the

posions and smash it up so that Lloyd can't use it. She climbs out of the lair by roof as she's on top of the roof but when

Lloyd got bak with all of the stuff that he needed, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He screams angriler as

Rose jumps from the roof, lands on her knees, even though her knees are bleeding, she ran as fast as she can without

stopping. Lloyd saw the mess that Rose made and smashes the glass of posion for him to make the other stuff as he

touched the stuff with his hands. Then he cleaned his hands as he looked at the window as he growls, Your brat is in

deep now Fox. You brat just made it worse for herself. Cufflink and Underlink! Then the falcons showed up as Lloyd

ordered, Boys! Find the brat and bring her back to me! I'm going to kill her once and for all. Ginger, Peaches and Valiant

got to Lloyd's lair but hides in the bushes as Valiant pulls out a drat gun and gives it to Ginger as she softy growled, No

way two falcons are going after my daughter. This will make the falcons sleep. Then they shoot it as Underlink as

Underlink went down and Ginger shhots another one but misses it when Cufflink took off as Ginger cried softy, no. Then

she looks at Valiant sternly as she added, You had to shoot them. Now is not the time to argue. Peaches said as Ginger

looks outside as she saw Lloyd go in his lair as he sawy, Why did the brat escaped? Yes. She's gone. She's probably took

the path to leads to 's house. Peaches said as Ginger wided and gasped, NO. Not that place! She doesn't know

about that place! We gotta get to her and fast. Let's go find her and then we'll kill Lloyd. Ginger repiled. Meanwhile, Rose

is running very fast as she can as she had tears in her eyes as she was lost and doesn't know where she is. Suddenly,

she saw the clouds coming as it begin to rain and saw Cufflink coming down at her as she ran and falls down as he tried

to get her. Rose screams. Cufflink yelled, Got you you little brat! Then he scooped her up in his claws as he's giving her

scars on her shoulders and Rose bit his foot as he yelled, Oww! Then he lets go of Rose as she landed in the barrel of

bread as she hid in the barrel and she ate some bread to keep her energy going. She came out of the barrel and runs for

the window and Cufflink crashes her and pushes her through the window and breaks the glass as Rose fell through and

lands in the box and as Cufflink flys off and Rose passes out in the box as she ran out of energy from her running.

* * *

**ROSE ESCAPED FROM LLOYD **

**SHE GOT CHASED BY FALCONS **

**BUT SHE GOT AWAY FROM THEM **

**BUT NOW SHE'S KNOCKED OUT FROM HER RUNNING IN THE WOODS**

**BUT NOW SHE'S IN THE TWEETY'S HOUSE THAT SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL SHE GET AWAY OR GET CAUGHT BY ?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19-Leave at once

Chapter 19- Leave at once

Rose woke up as she's in the the bedroom because of the chase that she had and course a broken window happened

when Cufflink pushed her and course she has scars on her arms and legs and back and neck. She came out of the box

and saw out the window as she saw a car and got down from there. Where am I? Mommy? Where are you? Rose

whimpered as she was so scared. Suddenly, she heard footsteps as she gasped and hide in one of the boxes that has

a hole in it. She saw black leather boots as she had remember about how her mom and dad told about

and she realized it's her. She knows she needs to get out of the house before she gets caught. Then went to

the bathroom as Rose has a chance to escape now. Rose got out of the box as she ran down the stairs very fast and

got to the kitchen and course she saw a shiny pocket knife and puts it in her hat and Suddnely, she heard flushing as

Rose gasped and started running to the living room to hide and came downstairs as she stops and turns

around to head in her room and she screams when she saw the broken window. Rose ran and accidentally knocks the

vase over and breaks it and heard that as she head downstairs as she went downstairs. Rose got out of the

house but she passed out due of lack of energy. Her eyes went down as she saw the leather boots coming towards her

and she is caught.

* * *

**OH NO! ROSE GOT CAUGHT BY **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20- eety

Chapter

When Rose woke up, she found herself on the wooden table and she was a her back as she said to herself, Oh no. She

got me. Ok. I remember it now. Never ever speak to her what so ever about the freedom or anything. Then she realized

her mom had told her about when she was 3 and she remembers it well from the rest of it. I need to get out

of here. Rose said. Before she can even escape, She heard foot steps coming to the shed as she was on the table still,

very scared because she doesn't know what she's gonna do to her. comes in and she's in a blue dress instead

of a green or red dress. She got released from jail for the murder of the pet owner and stealing the dogs that are now

with a new owner that will take good care of them. And she's on parole for years and years. Rose was told by her parents

in a situlation like, never talk to strangers. dangerously walks to Rose as Rose begins to whimper as Mrs.

Tweety looked at the young chick as she said, Sooo. You dare to come fool me? Well, I caught you red handed. Because

of the broken window that has happened, You did this you dumb chicken. Rose was begining to hate for this

and she was red in the face as she looked at her in anger. Now, I think I notice you back in the day that I got arrested

and plus, your stupid mother has ruined everything for me. Before you were even born, Your stupid mother and your

dumb rooster of a father destoryed my chicken pie machine and it was my only way to make more money to be rich

someday. said. Rose remembered now how her mom told her about the day that her mother and father had

destoryed the pie machine together as a team. If my chicken pie machine was working and had cooked every hens in one

peace to make money, I woulld be rich by now but no.. your mother had to ruined it for freedom that I forbid it. And

after that, It was it. I was done for. Now I was so close but your mother got the hens back but ruined my life by being

put in jail for what happened. Now you are going to tell where your family is and I know they went somewhere else for

freedom and that's not good in my book. Rose didn't give in. She looked at angrily as she was hot as a

firecracker. Not gonna talk huh? said. Then she goes to the sink and gets the bucket and fills it up with cold

water which Rose didn't know how cold or hot or warm it was. went to Rose and picks her up and brings her

to the sink as Rose struggles to get 's hands off of her sides but the grip was too strong to get free of her

and lucky for her, she can hold her breath under water long in the water than her parents, Which does not

know about. Where is your family? demanded. Rose had her arms crossed. Suddenly, puts her

underwater as Rose holds her breath as she blows bubbles. Then she was bring right up to the surface to catch her

breath as demanded more about where the hens are. Then she brings Rose back down to the water and then

back up, and last time, Rose kept holding her breath and she blows bubbles out of her mouth. Suddenly, she was bring

back to the surface as she was shivering and her body was shivering as puts her down on the table as she

added, And I notice something, I know who you are. You are the stupid chick of your mother who destoryed the chicken

pie machine years ago before you were even born to be in this earth. Now where's your family at? I know you know

where they're are at. Rose refused to talk and give in as yelled, YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! Then

Rose bit 's nose as yelled in pain as her nose is bleeding as it left teeth marks on her nose. Mrs.

Tweety growls and grabs Rose and walks outside and goes to the coal bin. puts Rose in the bin as she growls,

Now I will have to kill you in the morning after I get back from the doctor's. Then she close the lid and left.

* * *

**OH NO! ROSE IS TRAPPED IN THE COAL BIN.**

**AND IS GONNA KILL HER IN THE MORNING.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21-Coal bin

Chapter 21- Coal Bin

After puts Rose in the coal bin, Rose got up as she peeks outside through the hole as she saw

by her car as she said to herself, It's already sunset already. If I can get to the doctor's now, I'll get out of there by 8pm

because of a long wait there and there's a lot of people down there today. Then she drives off as Rose gasped.

went to the emergeny room to get her nose fixed and stitched up. Rose was searching a way out to get out

of the bin so she can get away from here. She was covered in dirt as her scars are begining to hurt after not being clean

from the injuries as she kept looking for a way out of the bin. She couldn't find any luck at all. She sit on piles of coals,

picks a coal up and throws it at the wall and sighed in frustation. She was very upset about the situlation. She wishes it

was a nightmare that didn't happened. She puts her head in her arms and knees and cried. She had lost everything. Her

parents, her grandfather, her friends and everyone in the hut, her freedom, and now she will be killed in the next

morning by . She was still crying as she weakly said, Mommy. I want mommy and daddy and everyone else.

She still cries as she heard her mother's voice singing that lullby that her grandmother sang to Ginger when she was a

baby. She was still crying as she wants her family back. Then she sang the song that her mom sang to her, Little star,

Little star, You may be far but your never alone, you may get lost, You'll find the cost, freedom awaits for you

somewhere, a compass will lead you to a green hill, if not do not ever lose your will, we may be far apart, don't ever lose

your heard, it's where I'll be, cause you love me, like I love you. That was the first time that Rose has ever sang that in

years and she has remembered it. Then she heard her father's voice as well as he said, Don't lose hope. You'll find a way

out of this if you keep trying. Rose looked up as her eyes are red and tear strains were on her face as she said, mommy

and daddy are both right. I can't give up now. I'm gonna keep looking for a way out of this mess.

* * *

**POOR ROSE. MISSES HER FAMILY.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NOW?**

**WILL SHE ESCAPE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22-Escape pt2

Chapter 22- Escape pt.2

Meanwhile, Rocky was walking back and forth in his hut as he waited so long for Ginger, Peaches and Rose to come back

from Lloyd from killing Rose. Fowler came to see Rocky as he said, Rocky my boy. Rocky had enough and yelled, I can't

take it! Me either! Fowler yelled as well. We're gonna have set foot and find them! Rocky cried as Fowler said, We can't.

Lloyd will kill both of us. We have to! I can't take the risk to see my wonderful Ginger and my little girl get hurt or worse.

I gotta find them. Rocky cried as he grabs his bag and packs stuff as Fowler added, You really gonna go out there and

save Ginger, Peaches and Rose out there? Lloyd will get you and bring you back to the circus. What do you mean? Rocky

asked as he continues packing. I heard him mumbling saying he's gonna bring you back to the circus if you try to save

Rose. Fowler said. Rocky begins to feel red and filled with anger as he growls, I'm going to kill him. I'm gonna make sure

he doesn't see another light of day again. He'll burn in hell. He grabs a very warm blanket as he said, Rose will need this

to keep warm on the way home when we find her. Then he runs out the door and set sail as Fowler yelled, Careful out

there lad! At the coal bin, Rose kept looking for a way out as she kept looking and last, she found a door and she took

out the pocket knife out of her hat as she stabs the metal wall and cuts the door off of it. OW! Rose yelled as the knife

cuts her hand on her plam. When she got it cut off, It was sunset and as got home, Rose ran out and hopped

over a fence and got away as fast as she can and hides in a bush as she carefully peaks as went to the coal

bin to kill Rose. Ginger, Peaches and Valiant got to 's house but hid in the berry bush as they peak through

as Ginger said, Ok, I see , nose is wrapped in bandage. Hmm. I wonder what happened to her nose. My luck.

I think Rose bit 's nose. Peaches said. opens the lid and saw that Rose was not in there and she

growls as she realizes Rose is gone. Then she went in the house. Rose giggled. That stupid lady will think twice before

messsing with my mom. Then she ran off to get home to her family. Ginger, Peaches and Valiant got out of the bush as

Ginger said, Ok. I think Rose did bit because I heard her mumble about it and now she's lost and nowhere to

be find. We gotta find her before it's too late. Lloyd could be in the woods any day and we got to get to Rose. Come on.

Then they started on the trail that Rose was not on but different way of the woods. It was getting dark and soon it will

be cold at night before it's fall and soon it will be winter. Rose was keeping going as she was getting confused on where

to go and what to do and she's lost and she doesn't know. She's heading to a trap. Suddenly, She heard a noise. Rose

gasped as she whimpered as she saw Lloyd but he doesn't see her and he was making a trapdoor for her to fall in and

capture her in. Rose took off in the other direction as ran as fast as she can but she fell and scraped her knees and wrist

but got back up and kept running. Lloyd heard it and walked after her, even though he doesn't see her. Rose saw Lloyd

coming but climbs up a tree and kept on going so Lloyd can't see her. Lloyd said to himself, All right you little brat. Where

are you? come out. come out. Wherever you are. You made worse for yourself like your stupid mother and father of

yours. Rose didn't like the way he called her parents stupid, she wanted to get down and punch him but she will be

killed if she tried to. She kept on going on the tree til the branch broke and fell and landed on her stomach. It created a

big scraped on her stomach. She didn't care. She needs to get away from Lloyd. She kept on running and this time, Lloyd

is chasing after her.

* * *

**ROSE GOT AWAY FROM FOR GOOD**

**BUT LLOYD IS AFTER HER**

**NOW ROSE IS COVERED IN CUTS ON HER BODY.**

**ROCKY IS FREAKING OUT AND HAS SET FOOT TO FIND GINGER, PEACHES AND ROSE TO GET THEM HOME.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23-Alone in the woods

Chapter 23- Alone in the woods

Rose escaped from Lloyd and as she was in the woods as she started to walk along the path but she doesn't

know where she is. Suddenly, She heard Lloyd as she begins to run for it as fast as she can and she got to the river and

saw rocks to get across to the other side. She hopped rock by rock, but when she got to the last rock, she lost balance

and her foot slipped and fell into the water. Rose kept her head above water as the river was taking her to the waterfall

that Rose doesn't know about. Rose saw the waterfall as she gasped. She tried to swim away but the current was too

strong and also pushing. Rose fell over the waterfall and she screams as she fells down. She hit the water and saw a pile

of fishes and up the surface and swim for shore. When she got to shore, she dried herself off as she continued on her

way to get back home and course she doesn't know where to go. Rose had sat down to take a rest before walking to the

path home, She looked at her scars. She has 7 scars on her arms, 8 on her legs, scrapes on her knees, a cut on her left

hand when she left the knife but accidentally drops it in the water but didn't bother picking it up cause she didn't need it

anymore anyway. She used some of the water and cleaned her scars. Even though it burns to clean it because it's dirty

water instead of clean water, she said to herself, How am I ever gonna get home? She then got up from the rock that she

sat on and kept on walking on the path. It's getting dark and cold and Rose starts to shiver and cold as the wind blows

as she contines walking without stopping.

* * *

**POOR ROSE. LOST AND COLD**

**AND HER SCARS ARE WORSE**

**NEXT PART IS GINGER AND LLOYD FIGHT.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24-Ginger vs Lloyd

Chapter 24- Ginger vs Lloyd

Meanwhile, Ginger, Valiant and Peaches were walking on the trail as Ginger was really worried over Rose's safety as she

said, Ok. So far. Rose has escaped from Lloyd, the falcons, and and I'm surprised that Rose bit in

the nose. That's my girl that I'm talking about. But Bitting is not acceptable but I'll talk to her about that. But not right

now. But we gotta find her and fast. I don't want Lloyd to get her and when I see him, Wait til I get my hands on him,

I'm gonna make him wish he was never born. Relax. We'll find her and will not rest til we found her. Peaches said as

Ginger saw something in the water, What's that? She then picked it up as it was the pocket knife that Rose dropped,

Which Ginger doesn't know about yet. I'll keep it handy for later in case. Ginger said as she puts it in her hat. She's right

you know. We'll help you. Thanks you two. Ginger said as she looks down and saw footprints of Rose as she exclaimed,

Hey! Rose's footprints! Come on! Follow the path! Then they followed it, suddenly, the knife hit the tree as Ginger

screamed when they saw Lloyd as he said evlly, well well well. We met again Fox or should I say... Ginger the stupid

hen. Your brat of yours made it worse for herself and she got away from me, the falcons and some wired lady and now

she's covered in cuts and scars thanks to me. Ginger didn't like the sound of her daughter getting scars from Lloyd or

someone else, she screamed, DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'M GONNA

MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! Come and fight me. Lloyd yelled. I'm gonna kick his butt! Hold my map!

Ginger yelled. Then she prepares herself as she growls, Let's end this! Ladies first! Lloyd growled.

* * *

**OH NO! GINGER AND LLOYD ARE GONNA FIGHT.**

**WHO WILL WIN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25-Ginger wins the war

Chapter 25- Ginger wins the war

Ginger and Lloyd circled each other as they growled as each other as Peaches and Valiant watched as Valiant said, Hey

Peaches, I think we need to help her to win this fight. Then he and Peaches went to get rocks throw at Lloyd and a rubber

band to shoot with. Lloyd growls, Your brat made worse for her self when she escaped from me! And I gave her a scar

on her face! You don't lay a hand on my daughter! Ginger screamed angrily as she punches LLoyd in the face so hard

that Lloyd was bleeding from his nose and as he got back up, he took out his glass out of his pocket and went to kill

Ginger as Ginger pulls out a knife out of her hat. Suddenly, A rock hit Lloyd's hand as he yelled, OW! What was that?

Then he turns as she was getting hit by every rock as Valiant and Peaches was throwing rocks at him as Lloyd keeps on

backing up and when he got to the cliff, Ginger charged and pushed him over the cliff as he screams til there was nothing

and he was gone. Ginger looked down at the cliff as she didn't see Lloyd anywhere at. He either drowned or got out and

survived and went somewhere else he can get away.

* * *

**YAY! GINGER WON THE WAR**

**WHAT HAPPENS NOW?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26-Rocky finds Ginger and Peach

Chapter 26-Rocky founds Ginger, Peaches and Valiant

After Ginger won the fight against Lloyd and course gone, Ginger's eyes willed up with tears as she started to sob as

Valiant and Peaches went up to comfort her as Peaches said, It's all right. We'll find Rose. I know. I want my baby girl

back. Ginger softy sobbed when she heard a voice. Ginger! Peaches! It's Rocky! Valiant cried as Ginger said, Rocky. My

hubby. Then she got up and runs to find him as Peaches and Valiant follows her. Rocky! Ginger cried as she runs to the

voice. Ginger! Where are you?! Rocky cried as he was trying to find her. Soon they spotted each other as Ginger

and Rocky run to each other as Ginger wrapped her arm Rocky's neck and Rocky wraps his arm tighty around her and

lifts her and spin her as he said, Thank goodness you're ok. Soon Peaches came to where Ginger and Rocky were as

Rocky also hugs Peaches and releases her as Peaches said, Valiant and I are gonna start looking for Rose. Then she left

to find Rose. Ginger and Rocky kissed on lips and when they released, Ginger sobbed, Rocky, Lloyd scared our baby girl's

face and Rose escaped from him and the facons and and now she's lost. We can't find her anywhere. Don't

worry dollface. We will find her. Rocky comfort as he dried Ginger's tears off of her face. We gotta find her and fast. She

could be hurt or worse. Valiant said as Peaches added, He is right. We gotta move it. Let's go find her. Rocky said as

Peaches and the others went to search for Rose.

* * *

**ROCKY FOUND GINGER AND THE OTHERS.**

**NOW THEY'RE GONNA FIND ROSE.**

**WILL THEY FIND HER FAST?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27-Reuion

Chapter 27-Reuion

Rocky, Ginger, Peaches and Valiant started the search as Rocky said, Ok, Peachie and Valiant, take south, and Dollface,

take left, I got north. Ok. Go! Ginger cried as they split up. Rocky looked in every bush as he called, Rose! Rose! Where

are you? Rose! Daddy's trying to find you! Rose! Ginger looked in flower plants as she cried as tears still filling her eyes.

Rose! Rose! Rose my baby girl! Where are you? Mommy's looking for you! Rose! Rose! Where are you! Answer me!

Valiant looked in every tree as he flyed in the air as he called, Rose! Rose! Where are you? Rose! Rose! Your parents are

trying to find you! Rose! Rose! Peaches looked in every lake as she called, Rose! Rose! Where are you? Rose! Rose! Rose!

Ginger looked in every bush as she saw strawberries in the bush as she grabs her bag from her back and fills the bag

with a lot of strawberries as she said, Rose will eat these when we found her. Then she closed the bag and kept on

looking for Rose. Meanwhile, Rose was lost as she had tears running from her eyes as she keeps thinking that she's never

gonna see her parents ever again as she sobbed, Oh mom and dad! Where are you? She heard her parents' voices, Rose! Rose! Where

are you? Rose looked up as she listened again to the voices, Rose! Rose! Rose! Where are you?! Rose gasped, It's mom and dad! Then

she begins to run to it as she cried, Daddy! Mommy! Peaches heard her and followed Rose's voice as she called, Rose! Rose! Peaches!

Rose cried as she runs to Peaches' voice. Soon they spot each other as Rose runs to Peaches as she cried as she hugs, Peaches! I was

afraid I was never gonna see you again. You're ok now. Peaches said. Rose soon runs to find her parents as Peaches drinks water from

the lake. Rose! Valiant cried as he fly down to Rose as Rose cried, Valiant! What you're doing here? Helping your parents to find you.

Valiant said as Rose soon runs again to find her parents. Rose! Ginger cried as Rocky called, Rose! Where are you?! Mommy! Daddy!

Rose cried as she was still running. Ginger and Rocky smiled with gee as Ginger said, Oh thank goodness. Then She and Rocky ran to

her daughter's voice as Ginger cried, Rose! Rose! Rocky joined her. Rose was running through the bushes very fast as she tried to get

to her parents. Soon they spotted each other as Rose cried, Mommy! Daddy! She runs to her parents. ROSE! Rocky and Ginger both

criedd as Ginger added as she sobbed, Rose thank goodness you're ok! Then they pick her up and hugged her so tighty that they would

not let go as Ginger happily sobbed, It's ok sweetie! Mommy's and Daddy's got you. We're here! Rocky pulls out a blanket out of his

bag and puts it around Rose as Rocky said, You'll get a chill like that. Rose wraps her arms around her father as Rocky hugs Rose and

holds her as he was so happy to see his only daughter alive but scars on her was not good. What happened to you? Rocky asked as

Rose added, Lloyd did this to me and and I fell down but I got back up and cut my hand by a pocket knife that I use to cut

the metal wall off of the coal bin and escape so that does not kill me. Boy have you been gettting away from them. Did she

force to get you to tell her where we are? Ginger asked as Rose repiled, Yeah she did and she put me in cold water and I was so cold

after that and it was not funny and I bit her nose to get her off of me and she was bleeding and I had a chance to escape from her in

time before she kills me. That's my girl. Rocky added. I'm just gald you're safe and alive. That's a good thing. We'll clean the cuts when

we get home. Ok Daddy. Rose said as she smiles at her father. Everyone we should head home now. Ginger said as Valiant added, It

has been a pleasure to help you guys and defect Lloyd and hope to see you again soon. Then he and Ginger shake hands as Ginger

added, I'm sure we'll meet again soon in time and we will be able to help Peaches and Rose if they're in trouble. No problem. Now I

have to get home to my mom and my girl, Victoria. Bye for now guys. Then he flys off as they said goodbye to Valiant. Do you think

we'll see him again? Rose asked as Rocky added, Of course we will. Now let's head home. And Get Peaches home as well.

* * *

**YAY! THEY FOUND ROSE!**

**BUT SHE HAS CUTS ON HER**

**NOW VALIANT HAS TO GO HOME **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL PEACHES GET HOME TO HER FAMLIY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 28-Hole leads home

Chapter 28- Hole lead home

When Peaches, Ginger, Rocky and Valiant found Rose after the terrible 5 days of being captured by Lloyd, They got to the

boat that Ginger and Peaches have set sail on. Rocky got on the boat first then Ginger lifts Rose up to give to Rocky and

then Rocky pulls Rose to the boat as he holds her. Peaches and Ginger got on as well and started sailing home. Course

it was dark though like 9pm at night, They started heading home as Rocky held Rose on his lap with the blanket on Rose

to keep her warm and course Rose ate a lot of strawberries since she didn't eat anything for days and after that, she fell

asleep in Rocky's arms. Rocky smiles at his sleeping daughter. When Ginger, Rocky, Rose, and Peaches got back to the

island where the huts are and course Valiant went home to his mom, Fowler rush to hug Peaches, Ginger, Rocky and

Rose as he asked, Everything all right? It is now. Ginger said as she smiles at her sleeping daughter. Rocky said, I'm

gonna go and tuck her in. Then he went to his and Ginger's hut where they sleep and puts Rose to bed. Fowler said to

Peaches, Peaches Mammoston Mammoth my solder, For bravery and bringing my granddaughter back safe and sound,

I hereby award you with this gold metal. Then Ginger puts a blue bandana around Peaches' neck and Fowler puts the

metal on her. Now I will show a way home for you. Fowler added as he showed Peaches a hole that leads to the ice age

to her home as Ginger asked, You're ok with this injuries that you have now? Oh yeah. I'll clean them up before I go

to sleep tonight. You are welcome to visit us anytime as long as you want. Ginger said as she smiles at Peaches as

she hugs Peaches as Peaches returns the embraces and Fowler joins the hug as he said, Please come back soon. We'll

be ready for battle. Fowler. Ginger said as Peaches added, Ginger, It's important to be ready cause you'll never know

what might happen in the ice age, when you want to come visit, go through this hole also. AWW thanks Peaches. Ginger

added. See you next time. Peaches said as she jumps in the hole and slides down back home. Do you think she'll come

back? I miss her already. Fowler said as Ginger said, She'll be back soon day. Any day she can come visit her and we can

visit her too.

* * *

**YAY! THEY GOT HOME!**

**FOWLER AWARDED PEACHES WITH A GOLD METAL**

**NOW PEACHES IS GOING HOME **

**AND PEACHES IS WELCOME BACK TO VISIT THEM ANY TIME**

**AND GINGER AND THE HENS CAN VISIT ICE AGE ANY TIME AS WELL BUT NOT RIGHT NOW.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29-Reuion pt2

Chapter 29- Reuion Pt.2

When Peaches got home to the ice age land from the other side of the hole where chicken run world is, It was midnight

and sky was clear with stars and a full moon. She started walking home when she heard, Peaches! Peaches! Manny and

Ellie both cried as Peaches followed their voices as she called, Mom! Dad! Peaches thank goddness you're ok! Ellie wept

as she lifts Peaches into a hug as she added, Baby we were so worried about you. Then Manny discovers the scars on

Peaches as he asked, Who the heck did all of this to you? Long story dad. I fell down but I got back up. And I didn't eat

for days. Peaches said as Manny added, Did he hurt you? IF he did, I'll make him wish he was never born. Manny, honey.

You gotta relax. Peaches handed it on her own, Yes she is hungry and hasn't eaten in days and we need to take care of

this right now before bad things happened. Ellie repiled as she gave him the "relax" look on her face as Manny said,

You're right. Ellie, we should probaby head home now. It's late and we need to sleep and feed Peaches now. Then they

headed home to rest for the rest of the night.

* * *

**YAY! PEACHES IS BACK HOME WITH HER FAMILY**

**BUT MANNY NEEDS TO RELAX**

**MANNY: I'LL RELAX WHEN I'M DEAD. PLUS 3 DAYS TO MAKE SURE THAT I'M DEAD.**

**ME: JEEZ YOU SOUND LIKE ME WHEN I SAY THAT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30-Home at last

Chapter 30- Home at last

When Peaches, Ellie and Manny got home, They saw Diego, Sid, and the twins are sleeping as Manny said, Yep. They're

sleeping all right. Then he gave Peaches fruits to eat as she ate them, Ellie puts meds on her scars as she said, That'll be

gone in no time. Then Peaches went to sleep as Ellie and Manny smiles at their daughter as they kissed their daughter

and went to sleep as well. At the chicken run world, Gigner was walking back to her hut where Rocky is when suddenly,

Ginger! Rocky cried as Ginger runs to him as she got concerned and asked, What's the matter honey? They heard Rose

crying in her sleep as she was having a nightmare and Ginger and Rocky rushed to her as Ginger picks her up as she

said, Rocky, I need you to get a cloth and water and hurry! Ok dollface. Rocky said as he rushed to get them. Soon Rose

wake up crying as Ginger comforted her as she asked, What's wrong Rose? I had a nightmare that Lloyd kidnapped me

and hurt you and daddy and I don't want that to happen. Rose sobbed as Ginger soothed, Shhhh. It's ok. It won't happen

sweetie. You got us. Then she sang the lullbaby that her mom sang to her and Rose fell asleep. Rocky came back as he

asked, Everything all right? Yep. She had a nightmare. Rocky then put the water down and puts a cloth in there and

squeezes the water out to drain the water out. Then he gives it to Ginger as she wrapped tears off of Rose's face as

Rocky asked, What was the crying about from her? She had a nightmare that involved with Lloyd. Ginger said as Rocky

said, Oh. Ok. Uhhh. Did you fight Lloyd again? Yes I did. Ginger repiled as she put the cloth down and holds Rose as

she added, We should let Rose sleep with us on the big bed. She gone enough torture from Lloyd and other bad stuff

that we didn't need to have her go through again. Ok then. We should get some shut eye then. Rocky said as he climbs

in bed as Ginger puts Rose in the middle next to Rocky as Rocky puts his around Rose as Ginger climbs in bed and puts

her arm on Rose's head and rubs her head and kissed her head and Rocky did the same as Rocky said, good night girls.

Good night Rocky. Ginger said as she turns out the light as puts her arm on Rose's stomach and pulls the covers up and

slept.

* * *

**EVERYTHING IS ALL BETTER NOW THAT ROSE IS BACK HOME WITH HER FAMILY**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY.**

**I'M COMING UP WITH A 102 DALMATIANS STORY WITH ODDBALL IN IT AND OTHER STUFF.**

**IN THE MEANTIME, I HAVE TO GET ON WITH SCHOOL WORK FIRST AND THEN THE STORIES COME LAST**

**I WILL GET ANOTHER STORY UP**

**UP NEXT IS STEFFIE GETS DETENTION**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
